An Unending Promise
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: There are some promises that will never be broken. RS alternate-universe.
1. Chapter 1

An Unending Promise

I dedicate this to all of my Running From Sin City readers. Have patience guys! The update's coming soon!

* * *

Eight-year-old Richard Grayson stood beside the large truck that contained many props and costumes belonging to Halley's Circus. He shivered, not from the cold winds of Gotham City, but from excitement and anticipation. Tonight was opening night here in Gotham and Richard, along with his family were performing the finale, a trapeze act.

Richard rocked back and forth on his sneakered feet. He was filled with adrenaline and had absolutely nothing to do. Usually Richard would be assisting the animal tamers at this point, but the plane which was carrying the lions, elephants and tigers had not yet arrived. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard spotted a girl who looked to be about his age if not younger. The girl had flaming red hair and was wearing a turquoise leotard with green tights.

Frowning slightly, he ran over to his parents who were unloading a costume case and tugged on his mother's sleeve. Mary Grayson looked down at her little boy.

"Yes, Richard?" She asked, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

He pointed at the girl. "Mommy, who is she?" He asked. "Is she a new performer?"

Mary followed his finger, her blue eyes resting on the girl. She smiled. "That little girl I believe is a gymnast. Her family owns and performs in this arena."

Richard's eyes widened in comprehension. "Ohhh." Then, "is that the reason why Mr. Halley asked to not have the tents unpacked?"

"Exactly," Mary confirmed with a nod. "Why don't you see what the girl and her family do when they perform?" Without even saying good-bye, Richard bounded in through the glass doors the little red-headed girl had disappeared through.

* * *

Richard stepped onto the performing area of the expansive arena. He quickly found the red-headed girl standing by an unusual looking set of bars. What was so strange about the bars was that one set was higher than the other. _Just what was the girl trying to do?_

Richard got his answer. The girl took a few steps back, ran forward, leaped onto a small trampoline, sprung herself into the air and caught onto the smaller bar. She stretched her body into a one-armed handstand using her free arm for balance. The girl then swung down and repeated the position with her other hand. Pushing herself further this time, the girl made her legs go higher into the air and balanced her weight with using just three fingers. When it seemed that she could go no farther, the girl used both hands to swing herself a few times

before making her whole body go once over the bar then flipped onto the higher bar. There she did a few more swings and tricks before going back to the lower bar. The routine went on like this for a few minutes.

"_Her movements are so fluid."_ Richard thought in awe.

Then the red-headed girl did something Richard hadn't thought possible. She did a somersault above the high bar before catching it then swung herself around a few times. Finally she landed doing a backwards flip.

"That was awesome!!!" The girl whirled around. Richard's eyes widened. _"Please tell me that__was somebody else,"_ he thought desperately.

But the girl wasn't mad. Instead she had a brilliant smile on her face as she ran over to him. "Was that okay?" She asked.

"Was that _okay_?" Richard asked incredulously. "That was more than okay that was so cool!"

The girl's smile grew. Then she spotted the Halley's Circus logo on Richard's jacket. "Ooh!" She said excitedly. "You're one of the performers tonight, aren't you?"

Richard grinned proudly. "Yeah, my parent's and I do the trapeze act." He took in the girl's amazed expression. "My name's Richard Grayson by the way, what's yours?"

The girl looked at him and Richard noticed her green eyes for the first time. "My name is Kori Anders. It's so cool that you do the trapeze."

"You probably could do it too," Richard pointed out. Kori frowned and shook her head.

"I'm afraid of heights."

Richard looked at Kori dumbfounded. "B-but y-you must have been at least twenty feet in the air!" Richard spluttered. "What were those things you were practicing on?"

Kori smiled turning toward the bars. "They are called uneven parallel bars. There's an event in the Summer Olympics using those bars. It's my dream to go to the Olympics and bring home a gold medal." She turned back to Richard and said, "But you must be at least thirty to forty feet in the air when you perform and the trapeze isn't stable."

Richard smirked allowing a bit of smugness to appear on his features. "Only thirty-five feet, but we have no net."

Kori returned the smirk. "I told you your act is much better than mine."

"Yeah, but I can't take a gold medal home with it."

Kori was about to reply when she noticed a blonde woman step into the performing area. She appeared to be looking for something. Kori nudged Richard. "Do you know who that lady is?"

Richard turned around. "That's my mom." He answered before shouting. "Mom! I'm over here!"

Mrs. Grayson went over to the two. "There you are Richard." She noticed Kori. "I see you've made a new friend."

"Mom, this is Kori," Richard gestured toward the gymnast. "Kori, this is my mom."

Kori stepped forward and held out her right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grayson."

Mary shook Kori's hand, a warm smile upon her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Mom," Richard began. "Kori does the uneven parallel bars and wants to go to the Olympics."

Mary gave a nod. "I believe that's a possible dream." She then turned to her son. "Richard, sweetie, we must get back to Dad and begin warming up." Richard made a whining sound indicating that he didn't particularly want to leave his newfound friend.

Kori smiled. "I have to help take down my equipment anyway." She began to walk away. "It was nice talking to you Richard! It was also nice meeting you Mrs. Grayson!"

As she neared the uneven parallel bars Richard shouted, "Kori!" She turned around. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course!" Kori called back.

* * *

Richard's heart drummed against his ribcage. He stood tall on the platform, watching his mother flip off her trapeze catching her husband's outstretched hands with ease. He could hear the oohs and ahhs of the crowd as they became dazzled by his parents' death-defying act. After a few more tricks performed by the couple, a third bar swung toward Richard. He caught it, ready to fly.

* * *

Richard had always found the trapeze to be a most exhilarating experience. It was if he could leave reality, along with boring responsibilities behind. Richard grabbed his mother's hands and together they soared onto her trapeze. From there, Richard separated, doing a somersault on the way back to _his_ own trapeze.

With the thunderous applause still ringing in his ears, Richard searched the crowd for Kori.

"Richard, Richard!" A girl's voice cried.

Richard spun around to see Kori racing toward him. In tow was a group of people Richard believed to be her family.

"That was _amazing!"_ Kori gushed. "It was truly wonderful!" Richard felt his cheeks beginning to heat up as he grinned.

"Thanks." Then he asked, "Is this your family?"

Kori gasped. "Oh how terribly rude of me! Yes, Richard, this is my mother…" She gestured toward a woman with hair as brilliant as Kori's and with deep blue eyes. Richard shyly said hello. "This is my father." A muscular man with wavy black hair and green eyes smiled at the young trapeze artist. "My sister Koma," a teenage girl with jet black hair and simpering indigo eyes nodded at him. "And my little brother Ryan." A boy about the age of three who had red hair and turquoise eyes hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

"I-it's nice to meet you all," Richard said. Inwardly he frowned. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't as if he was _marrying_ Kori and needed her parents' permission! And besides, he still thought that mushy things such as marriage and kissing were just plain gross!

The voice of Mary Grayson interrupted his thoughts. "Richard!" She called. "You need to say good night Sweetie. It's nearing eleven o'clock!" In the background, he could hear his father ranting to Mr. Halley about how it was unacceptable for him to allow performances to run so late, _especially_ when children were a part of the show, not to mention the audience.

"Bye Kori," Richard said. "Will I see you again?"

Kori giggled. "I practically live here!"

Richard smiled and walked away with his parents.

* * *

"…and the baby elephant sprayed Mr. Jones with his bath water!" Richard laughed. He looked over at Kori who was absentmindedly licking her strawberry and orange snow cone.

"Kori?" She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Kori sighed. "My family and I are leaving for a few months."

"What?!" Richard cried. "When, where and why?!"

"We leave this coming Monday." Kori answered. "We're going to Jump City because my aunt just had a baby so we're going to help the new family get adjusted."

"But you're only eight! And Ryan's what, three?" Richard protested. "What could you possibly do?"

Kori shrugged. "Mama didn't want to leave us with a babysitter and our grandparents passed away a little bit after Ryan was born."

"You could stay with me!" Richard exclaimed. "I've always wanted siblings!"

Kori gave a small smile and shook her head. "Mama will say no because I haven't known you for a long time."

"So?!"

"Rich-ard…" Kori rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Richard relented. "You win. But I'm going to miss you."

Kori just smiled and pretended to dump flavored ice shavings onto his black locks.

Richard was about to object when he heard a familiar shout. Peering around the corner he saw Mr. Halley arguing with a strange man. From the pieces he could hear, it sounded as if they were arguing about money and insurance. Grown-up stuff.

"Richard, let's go," Kori whispered from his side. "We shouldn't be eavesdropping."

Richard nodded and pulled her away from the argument figuring it was nothing they would understand anyway.

* * *

_Sunday night:_

'_My turn's coming up,'_ Richard thought as he scrambled up a large pole's rungs. Once his feet hit the platform, Richard's sapphire eyes scanned the sea of faces trying to find Kori. He couldn't believe that the week had flown by and that he'd have to say good-bye. Richard did know that eventually he would have had to say farewell because the circus was only in Gotham for a month, however, Kori's impending departure would make his time in the city much lonelier.

Richard found Kori amongst the masses, seated in the middle. Kori's large emerald eyes were sparkling and a small smile graced her features. She gave an excited wave.

He grinned and waved back. Kory looked as if she wanted to say something, when the sickening sound of metal snapping tore Richard's attention away. He watched in sheer terror as his parents began to fall to the ground._  
_

Time seemed to stop. It appeared to everyone in the arena that Mary and John Grayson were falling angels. A scream could be heard and Richard wasn't sure if the sound came from him, Kori, or both.

Richard darted down the ladder and over to his parents who lay motionless. Blood was pounding in his ears as his eyes began to water. He fell to his knees and began shaking his father's shoulder in spite of the fact he knew his actions would be futile. Police, paramedics, Mr. Halley and the clowns surrounded Richard. But he didn't want them, or their attempted comfort. There was only one person who could assuage his pain and she was lost amongst the crowd.

Kori broke through the ring of people and knelt in front of Richard. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "Oh Richard!" She sobbed. She flung her arms around him.

"Kori," Richard began in a choked voice returning the embrace. "Please tell me this is some kind of evil prank. Tell me, Kori! Please!"

This caused Kori to cry harder. "I'm so sorry Richard! But I can't!" Richard buried his face in her hair and let the tears come loose. Kori began to rock him, but she remained silent doubting that anything she said would bring comfort.

For ten minutes the two children remained unnoticed. Then a finger tapped Richard on the shoulder. He raised his now red eyes to meet the gaze of kind-looking middle aged policeman. "Richard?" The police officer asked. Richard nodded. "My name is Commissioner Gordon. I need for you to come with me to the station."

"What about Kori?"

"I'm sorry son," Commissioner Gordon said regretfully. "She needs to return to her own family." Richard clung to Kori.

"No!" He cried. "I need her!"

Commissioner Gordon tried to be helpful. "I have a daughter a little older than you who—"

"No!!" Richard screamed. "I want Kori!!"

"Richard, please," Kori began in what she hoped to be a soothing voice even though it was cracking. "Go with the policeman. We may be separated for now, but we will find each other."

Richard took in a deep, shaky breath, holding his best friend once more. "Do you promise?" He asked.

Kori pulled away and reached into her pocket. She removed a tiny silver star hanging on black cord. Kori placed the necklace around Richard's neck. "Keep this to remember me. Promise me _you'll_ never forget. You promise, yes?"

"I promise," Richard said determination in his eyes. "I'll never forget you. I _will_ find you. I promise. Kori smiled and kissed his cheek. Then slowly, she got up and joined her parents.

Once Kori reached her family, Richard took Commissioner Gordon's outstretched hand and walked over to the waiting police cruiser. With his free hand, he grasped the star Kori had given him. Throughout the entire ride to the police station, his hand never left the star.

* * *

_Six years later_

Richard stood in front of his bedroom mirror straightening his tie. Today was the sixth anniversary of his parents' death and he was going to pay his respects at the cemetery. Shortly after their funeral, Richard had been adopted by Gotham's wealthiest man, Bruce Wayne. Not only had he been assimilated into the life of being prosperous, but also into the life of protecting the innocent. However, now is not the time to go into great detail about the second aspect of Richard's new life.

Richard turned to leave his room, but paused when his eyes fell on a small picture frame. Depicted on the photograph was him and Kori, the latter having pounced the former and wore a huge smile and had a fist pumped into the air as her sign of victory for the sneak attack. It was the only picture taken during the week the two had become so close, snapped by Koma.

Richard reached for the necklace casually draped over the frame and placed it around his neck. His hand closed over the tiny silver charm. He looked deeply into Kori's photographed jade eyes which were smiling up at him.

_I will find you Kori. I promise. _

Soooo…. What did anybody think of this? It honestly came out of nowhere, but I liked it so much that I decided to put it up.

A few things to mention:

I know that Barbara is the gymnast, but since Kori's not Starfire, I wanted to make her fly somehow.

Yeah, I usually spell Starfire's Tamaranian name the other way, but I wanted a change of pace.

This is going to remain a one-shot unless you guys would like to see Richard and Kori reunited. And if anyone has a suggestion as to how I might go about doing that, please feel free to put it in their review.

Read and review please!_  
_


	2. A Test of Independence

* * *

An Unending Promise

Chapter 2: A Test of Independence

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.

I dedicate this chapter to "all around good guy" ThSamurai and to Tsukikage1213…Batgirl says "Hi."

* * *

Rain pelted the Mercedes' windshield as the wipers moved across the glass; a rhythmic "thump-thump" pulse reverberating throughout the vehicle. Richard rested his head against the passenger's window. He let out a quiet sigh, the air around him quite despondent.

"You know," a female voice spoke. "It's not like you're being banished."

Richard looked at the female sitting at the wheel. Her name was Barbara Gordon, Commissioner James Gordon's daughter. Richard had been hesitant to befriend the college sophomore because she reminded him way too much of Kori due to her red hair, causing his heart to lurch a little bit every time he looked at her.

"I realize that, Barbara," Richard began. "Bruce said it was a test of independence to see if Robin can make it on his own."

Barbara ventured a guess. "Do you think Richard can?"

Richard gave a light snort and half a smirk. "I'll be fine. Bruce has gone ahead and already had me enrolled for Jump City Academy. I just hope that the citizens of Jump can see that Robin won't need to hide in Batman's shadow forever."

Barbara frowned. "You're not in Batman's shadow Richard."

"Tell that to the world and Bruce, Babs."

Barbara pressed her lips together. She knew that whenever Richard called her "Babs" it meant that their conversation would go no further. She decided to broach a different topic.

"Do you think you'll be able to find Kori in Jump?"

Richard sighed. "I hope so. She told me that's where her relatives live. Our time together as kids was brief, but now I feel as if I'm missing half of myself. That's how strong our bond was."

Barbara snorted. "We should change your name from Richard to Romeo," she said through laughter. "And your time with Kori as kids was brief? Richard, you're not an adult until you reach the age of eighteen."

"Maybe I'm not an adult legally," Richard replied. "But my childhood ended the moment my parents died."

Silence took possession of the car for a few moments as Barbara digested his words.

"Do you think Kori has changed?" Richard asked. Barbara observed that his voice held a waver within it. She chose her words carefully.

"Physically, I imagine Kori to be taller, have longer hair. Maybe she's more athletically built if she wants to pursue her dream of –what was the event she wanted to participate in the Olympics?"

"Uneven parallel bars," Richard wore a smile as he spoke those words; reflectively recalling the day he saw Kori flying between the two bars, the act like a second skin to her, it was an asset to making Kori who she was.

"Right, uneven parallel bars." Barbara said. Richard snapped his gaze toward her embarrassed that he had completely forgotten that he was still cruising in the Mercedes.

"As for Kori's personality, I can't say how she'll act. She was with you when your parents passed, correct?" Richard nodded. "Well I don't think she'll have the 'doom and gloom' aura you have. But whether that's from your parents' murder or you being Batman's prodigy, I can't say."

Richard let the corners of his mouth lift slightly. "It's both."

Barbara returned the nearly imperceptible grin and continued, "I think Kori will still have that sunshine personality you say she has, however something tells me there are moments when she'll still be shaken up. So yes, if and when you find her, expect changes." Barbara quickly looked at him with a reassuring smile. "But not drastic changes."

Richard leaned back in his leather chair. "I hope you're right. Thanks for saying _'when_ I find Kori.'"

"You're welcome." Babs replied as she pulled smoothly into Gotham Airport's drop-off curb. "Well, this is it. Are you ready to fly?"

Richard smirked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I was born to _fly_, remember?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I remember. I'll see you in two weeks?"

"I still don't get why you can't fly out with me now."

"Because it's a college fieldtrip and this is _Robin's_ time. Besides," Barbara lightly cuffed the back of his head, "I can't go off disappearing all the time! My school doesn't know I'm Batgirl! Or did that little fact slip your memory?"

Richard chuckled. "I remember."

"Wonderful. Now get before you miss your flight!"

"Yes, mom."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Barbara quickly hugged her surrogate younger brother then gently shoved him out of her car. As soon as she heard her trunk close signaling that he had 

gotten all of his luggage out. Waving quickly, she pulled away from the curb as the deafening trills of horns honking began to fill her ears.

* * *

Richard flopped nonchalantly into a chair at his gate. It had taken an hour to get through both check-in and security. He twirled the silver star that he always kept around his neck with the exception of missions, showers and time in the pool. Bored out of his mind with both the television and the magazines in front of him, he faced the large window tuning out the waves of chatter that swelled around him. The plane that would take him to Jump City, California had just arrived. This, was the gateway to his gauntlet.

* * *

Okay! This one was a little bit shorter than the first chapter but I'm still pleased. I hope you all are too. Yay! Batgirl played the role of big sister in this one! The next one will catch us up with Kori. Has she changed? And if so, how much? Only I know! Well actually moonlitsfantasy knows too because she's the one who gave me the inspiration for it. And will Richard reunite with Kori? We'll see…

Review please!


	3. Blazing Heart's Impediments

An Unending Promise

Chapter 3: Blazing Heart's Impediments

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, just the plot.

I dedicate this chapter to Moonlitsfantasy. Thanks for the help Moons!

* * *

Kori gritted her teeth, jade eyes set in determination. She was going to do it. She _had_ to. She ran toward the small trampoline and leaped onto the lower parallel bar. She flipped and posed, stretching her lithe limbs to their limits.

Kori soared onto the higher bar and did a few more stances, then twisted her body back toward the lower bar. Kori managed to do her special somersault above the lower bar then sailed to the high bar. Her tan hands barely brushed the cool metal before she crashed onto the mat with a resounding thump.

As Kori gathered her bearings, a girl's voice cried out, "Oh no Kori! Not again!"

Kori looked up to see a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes rush over to her. By her side was a boy with curly blond hair and green eyes. Kori grinned as two of her friends, siblings Rose and Joey Wilson helped her to stand. "You've been falling quite a lot these days!" Rose exclaimed worriedly. Joey nodded his agreement.

Kori sighed. "I know. It's just that lately I've been feeling this overwhelming sadness. I can no longer concentrate and come tumbling down."

"But the uneven parallel bars act has been second nature to you for years!" Rose pointed out.

"Right, but now doing this I no longer a joy. I feel so encumbered. Did you sometimes I've _cried_ up there?"

"Geez," Rose began. "It's been six years and your bond with Richard is still iron tight."

Joey tapped his sister on the shoulder and began to give his opinion signing wildly. Joey was mute because of an infection he had contracted as an infant and spoke with his fingers. Kory glared at the male.

"I do not cry because of heartbreak!" She snapped at the mirthful boy incensed.

"Are you sure?" Rose teased. "You've only mentioned Richard at least twice a day everyday for the past six years! And I use the term 'at least' _loosely." _

Kori scowled, "Richard was my best friend! But trust me, what we felt for each other wasn't love!"

Struggling to hide a smirk, Joey signed to Rose, "No, it was _unrequited_ love."

"Joseph!" Kori hissed. This only caused Joey to laugh silently, his head thrown back while holding his sides. Kori wracked her mind for a comeback when she heard a weak moan. She turned to Rose who was looking paler than usual, her blue eyes dull and slightly glazed over.

"Is it just me, or is the room swimming for you guys too?" Her voiced was strained as she posed the question.

Joey frowned then signed to Kori, "Do you smell that?"

Kori inhaled lightly. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized then scent.

"Joey," She began in a commanding voice, "Get Rose out of here right now. That smell is gas. There's a leak somewhere. I'm going to find my parents. Go now!"

"A gas leak," Rose groaned. "Great." Then she collapsed to the ground.

Joey swiftly lifted his sister into his arms, shifting her so his right arm maintained a tight grip.

"Provided that your parents aren't unconscious," Joey's free fingers spoke rapidly. "How will the three of you get out of the inferno?"

"Right now I have to see if my parents _are _still conscious," Kori replied as she pulled on Joey's jacket sleeve, gently tearing it off. Before he could make any protest, Kori wrapped it around Rose's nose and mouth. "She can't inhale any more gas," Kori said as she worked.

"Joey go. Rose is unconscious and you're halfway there yourself. The fumes are getting thicker in here. I don't know how much time we have left, so go now!"

Kori knew that her own vision was beginning to blur and it was getting slightly difficult to breathe; but she pushed those observations to the back of her mind as she raced toward her parents' office.

* * *

Kori stumbled into the glass door of her parents' office. Coughing, she opened the door and found herself facing a blinding haze. Feeling around, Kori tripped and landed on something soft. Looking down, she recognized her mother's favorite red sweater. Next to Mrs. Anders was her husband. Both adults were laying eagle-spread face-down and were completely motionless.

Kori let out a silent scream. Quickly she tore off the sleeves of her leotard and wrapped one around each of their breathing passages, preventing the gas from re-entering their lungs. As she began to drag their helpless bodies to safety, Kori's mind and heart went to war. Her mind was telling her that it was too late for them; she needed to concentrate on her own safety. In contrast, her heart was screaming its protest. It was never too late to help; her parents had a chance to be saved.

Listening to her heart, Kori began to drag them faster, struggling slightly as she had been dragging them while going backwards.

Blaring alarms resounded through the arena upon Kori's entry. Flames began to crackle and spark, slowly spilling down the walls. Her panic skyrocketing, Kori began to run. She dodged falling equipment and leaped over collapsing bricks. She missed one brick, tripping over it and fell onto her back. Looking above her, Kori saw her uneven parallel bars begin to melt, gracefully falling to the ground. As a drop of molten metal splashed dangerously close to her, Kori sprang to her feet and grabbed an arm from each of her parents, running once more.

As she neared the door, Kori lungs began to scream for air, pain lancing through her in overwhelming waves. She ignored the pain as best as she could while changing her steps into small leaps. Once she reached the door, Kori didn't stop, but wound up breaking through the now pliable glass.

Kori ran three feet from the arena and let her parents' hands slip from her own. Her lungs taking in the fresh air greedily, Kori glanced at her surroundings. Four fire engines apparently arriving at that moment were stationed in front of her, two police cars behind them. Paramedics were loading Rose into an ambulance, an oxygen mask covering her face; Joey not too far. A dazed grin made its way onto Kori's face as she crumpled to the ground relieved that Joey and Rose were okay and that her parents would be too; the last thing she saw before allowing exhaustion and darkness to consume her was a boy in a red, green and yellow uniform rushing toward her.

* * *

When Kori allowed herself to enter consciousness once again, her eyes opened to a blurry sight.

"I kept my promise. I found you."

Groaning, she turned her head and saw the boy in the colorful uniform smiling gently at her, relief evident on his face.

Kori frowned slightly as she went over his sentence over and over again in his head. There was only one boy in the world who had spoken those words to her. It had been six years since she had last seen him. There was no possible way that this masked boy could be her long lost friend, yet _could _there be a way?

Finding her voice, Kori asked the boy in a raspy tone, "Richard?"

* * *

Yay! They've reunited! But Kori's just called her rescuer Richard while she was looking at Robin! What does this mean for our masked vigilante? And who's to say that Kori's problems with the fire have stopped at the hospital?

One last thing, I know the chapter title seems a little odd. Two reasons. 1) It covers both the fire in the arena and Kori's emotional struggles. 2) I couldn't come up with a title for the life of me! So if anyone out there has something better, feel free to suggest it!

Read and review please!


	4. Explanations with a Side of Drama

An Unending Promise

Chapter 4: Explanations with a Side of Drama

Disclaimer: (in the words of one of my best friends) Me no own the Titans.

I dedicate this chapter to Moonlitsfantasy, xStarfirexRobinxo, Sta-R-obin, cartoonstar, kjesStar and SuPeR HyPeR chick101

* * *

Robin sat in a blue-cushioned chair in room B313, located in Marksbury Hospital; his head in his hands. His counterpart's best friend, Kori Anders lay in the bed beside him, still under the gas's spell. Too bad a kiss wouldn't wake her, life wasn't a fairy tale; and their friendship wasn't ready for it.

Why Robin wouldn't change back into Richard was simple. He was afraid. Afraid that if he left and something drastic happened while he was gone, he'd never forgive himself. Robin raised his head and leaned back, closing his eyes, he temporarily surrendered himself to the memories of what had happened earlier.

_Robin had never been so bored in his entire life. He was on patrol! Usually something worth interest occurred, even if it was a robbery at a convenience store. However the streets of Jump City were quite tranquil—and they had been that way for over three hours. What was Bruce thinking? Did he pick the wrong place, get his facts mixed up? Or was this all a trap so that Robin would have no other choice but to come back to Gotham because he wasn't needed? No, Bruce would never deceive him; Jump City was a very boring place. End of story._

_A gust of wind carried the scent of smoke on it. Robin turned toward the source of the smell. Scratch that last thought on this place being dull. Flames were shooting from a large circular building as black smoke billowed from the windows and smothered the sunlight. He saw a blonde-haired boy carrying a girl whom was limp in his arms. Robin leaped from the building he was standing on and rappelled his way down to the teenagers. The boy's green eyes showed panic. Laying the girl down he frantically began moving his fingers; _sign language, _Robin noticed. The boy told Robin that the girl, his sister, passed out and that their friend had stayed behind to find her parents._

_Robin whipped out a communication device and quickly contacted the police, informing them of the situation. He was about to race into the burning building to see if the girl who had remained was conscious along with her parents, when he saw_ her_. The one who had been with him when his life had changed forever. His parents had been torn from him, and in a way, she had been ripped from his grasp as well. He'd recognize that shade of red hair anywhere. No other red-head possessed it. Not even Barbara. Kori was terrified as she burst through the glass door, _

_pulling her unconscious parents to safety. Robin frowned as he raced toward her, where were her siblings? A question he'd apparently have to ask later for as soon as their eyes met; a smile made its way across her face before she collapsed from exhaustion._

"Mmm…" Robin shot up. Kori was stirring, her emerald eyes narrowed slits. A relieved smile spread across his cheeks and Richard seemed to take over as the words, "I kept my promise, I found you," slipped from his lips.

Kori craned her neck toward him and in a hoarse voice asked, "Richard?"

Robin froze. He couldn't believe he said that! Great, now Kori would recognize him as both Robin and Richard, enemies would kidnap her; they have their ways of knowing of Kori's "emotional influence" on Robin and…ah, you know the whole spiel…

Luckily for Robin however, Kori still seemed to be under the influence of the gas for she began to talk with a dazed, apologetic tone; thinking Robin to be Richard.

"I'm so sorry I never came back," Kori began. "It was my parent's choice. They were scared that people would believe that we had that trap set up for your parents…why they would think that, I have no idea…m…maybe," her voice became fainter, "It was that man…the one who was arguing with Mr. Haley…maybe if I hadn't suggested that we leave that spot…your mom and dad would be alive…I'm sorry…" The steady rise and fall of her chest signaled to Robin that she had once again slipped off into a gas-induced slumber.

Robin crossed the small space between them and knelt beside the red-head's sleeping form. He gently grasped her hands and whispered, "It wasn't your fault. Don't you ever think that." He softly kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and resting his own forehead on hers. Robin lingered there for a few moments, inhaling the sweet scent of her jasmine shampoo and listening to her breathing, silently noting that its rhythm was the same as his.

Regretfully, Robin pulled away and walked to the door, preparing on what to say when Richard entered the room.

* * *

When Kori awoke for the second time, it was to the sound of squeaky, hurried footsteps running down the hall. She sat up in surprise as her door burst open. There, standing at the door panting with his sapphire eyes was Richard Grayson; the half of her that she had to leave behind in Gotham six years ago.

Silence rang through the room as Kori kept her emerald eyes locked onto Richard's sapphires. Here he was, alive and looked as if he was doing well. Within seconds Richard let go of the door's handle and practically leapt toward Kori's hospital bed, enveloping her in a tight embrace; she eagerly receiving and returning it. Both kept the silence as Richard sat on the bed 

stroking her hair, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder and breathing a deep sigh of relief.

Moments passed before Richard finally broke the quiet atmosphere. "I came as soon as I heard about the fire," he croaked.

"How did you know the arena belonged to my family?" She murmured.

"I didn't, but it was the only thing I remembered about your family. You were gymnasts." She nodded.

"I was so scared," Richard went on. "I thought, 'great, I come here and already have to face the possibility of losing someone else I care about'. Thank God you're awake."

Kori smiled and tightened the hug, grateful that Richard couldn't see the scarlet that had dusted her cheeks. Then the smile melted as she pulled away slightly to look at Richard quizzically. "How did you find out about the fire so soon?"

Richard set his lips in a tight line. "News travels fast," he replied as he came up with the proper words for his answer.

Kori remained silent before focusing on his neck. A pretty smile spread across her face as she noticed the silver star she had given to him six years ago. "You kept this…" Gently, she reached out and grazed her fingertips over the smooth surface. Smiling back, he shifted, so that he lay next to Kori without disturbing any of the wires or machines that she was—sadly—hooked up to, and used the remote to turn on her small television.

"Live from News Channel 12," the television announced. "This is Candice Williams standing in front of Solaria Arena, owned by Mark and Lydia Anders. This building has just suffered from an inferno attack caused by a gas leak. Police say that five people were rushed to the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Anders, their daughter, and her two friends. The conditions of the people are unknown at the time being."

Kori gasped. "My parents!" She cried. "Joey! Rose! I have to find out if they're okay!" She turned worried eyes toward Richard. "Please, you must help me!"

Richard nodded and climbed out of the bed, leaving the room for the nurse's station. Kori bowed her head and began praying fervently to her religion's goddess, X'hal hoping that the news Richard brought back would be good.

Her head snapped up when she heard the door open. A distressed expression was on Richard's face. He refused to allow his eyes to meet hers. Kori's hopes shattered at that. "Wh-what 

happened?" She asked shakily. "I-is everything all right? N-nobody's dead…yes? Richard please! Look at me! You're scaring me."

In a tired voice he said, "I think you should sit down for this."

"Richard…I am already sitting."

He looked up at her. "Huh? Oh, right." He walked over to her and gently climbed back onto the bed. He softly grasped one of her hands and said, "I have some good news and bad news."

In a slightly stiff voice Kori said, "I believe I prefer the good news first." Richard nodded.

"Well, your friends Joey and Rose are doing well. Rose just woke up, but she's too tired to move, so Joey's just staying with her for a little while before he comes here."

"And my parents?"

Richard sighed, "The gas levels in their systems were very high. From that, the tests showed that the gas was in their bodies for a lot longer, therefore the gas leak had started much earlier than when you had noticed. But," Here he squeezed Kori's hand and wiped away a few tears that began to trickle down her face, "The detoxification systems are cleansing their bodies at a quick rate so they will survive. However because their bodies took in so much gas, they'll be unconscious for a few days."

Kori rested her head on Richard's shoulder. "Dear X'hal…what do I tell Koma? What do I tell Ryan?"

"Where are those guys anyway?"

"Out of town," Kori replied. "Ryan's school had a fieldtrip and since Koma is home from college on vacation; she volunteered to be the chaperone since Mom is—was—swamped."

Richard frowned. "So why weren't you in school?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Teachers strike."

"Ah."

"Maybe I'll tell Ryan, Mommy is playing Sleeping Beauty," Kori mused.

"And your father?" Richard asked while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kori smirked. "The prince is still fighting the dragon."

Richard just smiled while Kori turned back to the television they had both inadvertently disregarded and glared at the reports of the gas leak and fire.

"Police have just found only one clue," Candice reported. "A badge of sorts with a black and orange background, an 'S' shape emblazoned on top."

"Slade," Kori hissed through gritted teeth as she pushed the remote's "off" button with a resounding _snap_.

"Who's Slade?" Richard asked while raising an eyebrow. Robin's curiosity was piqued.

"An arsonist, a murderer, a madman," Kori growled. "He has struck this city twelve times in the last _week_. As to why he's targeting my family, I have no clue. But I swear this. I will make him _pay_."

"Uh, Kori…" Richard began, sounding slightly panicked.

"What?" She turned to him and saw him staring at her with a mixture of surprise, confusion and horror.

"Um," Instead of saying anything, he gently grasped her shoulders and turned her toward the mirror.

Kori gasped at what she saw. No longer were the pupils and the whites of her eyes showing, but the entire eye gave off an ethereal green glow. Her hands were encased in the same energy. Within seconds, however, the glow disappeared from both her eyes and hands. She turned toward Richard whose sapphire eyes were as equally wide.

"Whoa," he breathed.

Wordlessly, Kori leaned across his lap and pushed the button used for paging a nurse. When the nurse entered, Kori said as calmly as she could muster, "I need the doctor who treated me please."

* * *

_To be continued… _

I'm going to have to change the genre, aren't I?

I would have gone on, but I just wanted to post this. Sorry Kori didn't explain enough, she was still kind of out of it and apologizing to Robin remember. She'll just have to tell her tale again once she learns what's wrong with her! But c'mon, as if you didn't see that coming… you do know what's coming, don't you?

Starry


	5. Explanations with a Side of Drama 2

An Unending Promise

Chapter 5: Explanations with a side of drama part 2

Disclaimer: No, non, nien, uh-uh, HeT. There, five different ways of saying no. Do honestly think the Titans are mine?

Kori laid beside Richard once more, a sigh escaping her lips. "What do you think is wrong with me?" She asked quietly.

Richard frowned, "In all honesty, I don't know."

"Well, I guess the kids at school were right," Kori stated. "I am a freak."

Richard leaned onto his elbow as he turned to look at her. "Who told you this?" He demanded, completely appalled. "Why would they tell you this?"

Kori smiled ruefully at the incensed tone in his voice. "The students in my classes call me a freak because they think me to be insane for doing the uneven parallel bars. Despite it being an Olympic event, they think it's suicide."

Richard smirked, "Wait until they learn what I used to do." Kori didn't smile back; she averted her gaze, Richard just barely catching the sadness in her usually sparkling emerald green eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kori blew out a gentle sigh. "It's just that…I'm truly sorry. I wish I could've been stronger six years ago."

Richard looked at her in confusion, "Um, can I buy a vowel?" Kori glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. He grinned, "Something a classmate of mine would say whenever the teacher asked him something and he didn't get it."

Kori rolled her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "My family didn't just leave Gotham City to help my aunt and her baby, we basically ran away."

Richard frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mean your family 'ran away?'"

Kori sighed, as she spoke, exasperation laced her voice. "Ever since the day your parents were killed, my parents were too cowardly to try to return to the arena. They were too scared to face the press, afraid that the life they built so carefully together would be shattered if they were ripped apart by the police or the media or, or…I don't know..." She began to grow tense.  
"It just makes me angry that I couldn't stand up to them and show them how stupid and vain they were being." Her voice rose with each word. "It makes me angry that I couldn't find the courage to stay and listen to that man's words and then tell the police! If I had that courage your parents would still be alive and mine wouldn't be comatose right now!"

At the end of her sentence, Kori's voice dropped to a growl as her eyes lit up green, ablaze with passionate anger. Her clenched fists matched that same emerald fire. With a yell, Kori brought up her arm to slam her hand in the mattress; only to have her wrist grabbed. She turned her furious gaze toward Richard who looked back at her unflinchingly. "Richard," Kori hissed irritably, "Let me go."

"Kori what exactly is destroying this room going to accomplish?" Richard questioned in a remarkably calm tone. "Nothing, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you," Kori snapped as she tried to wrench her arm away from her friend's grasp. However her efforts were futile for his grip was stalwart.

"Kori, listen to me," Richard maintained that tranquil voice that he could clearly see was starting to bug the hell out of his best friend. "You have got to calm down and see this through. You have to remain cool, calm and focused. If Slade attacks again and you're this bent out of shape, then you'll be nothing more than an easy target. I know things are bad right now, remember that Sunday night six years back if you will, I'm betting that Slade has you where he wants you right now. You have got to be defiant and stay strong. You have no choice! You and your whole family are dependent on you staying calm and calculated right now."

Kori's breathing became ragged as she forced herself to quell the fury of anger that was pulsing heavily in her chest. Gradually, the green light faded from her eyes and hands making her look like the typical Californian gymnast that she was. The rage in her expression was replaced with exhaustion and  
grief as she wearily sank into Richard's waiting embrace. Feeling him stroke her hair she asked quietly, "When did our lives turn into such a soap opera?"

Richard let out a quiet chuckle. "I don't know, but we'd better stay tuned. Here comes the doctor." Kori looked up. True to his words, the door opened revealing a woman with blue-black hair styled in a coiffed blunt cut to the chin. Her violet eyes were exhausted, having witnessed so much in her career as a doctor. In her slim hands was a clipboard that held the test results, the pieces of paper that would shape Kori's future; a mere paragraph or two of words made of ink, neatly splashed onto sheets of white.

When the doctor smiled; neither teen knew what to make of it. It was a polite, professional smile with a hint of maternal warmth and possibly sympathy. Her nametag read Dr. Arella Roth. "All right Kori, your test results show that you've inhaled large amounts of a toxin called Slazocosine. Initially it was thought to be extremely rare growing in sparse amounts; only used by the government for militarian experiments. However that occurred in the mid to late eighties and when one of their experiments went horribly wrong; resulting in a young boy's death, the toxin was banned and moved to a highly remote and secure location."

"Some secure place," Richard interjected with a snort.

Dr. Roth gave a pained smile and nodded, turning to Kori she said, "We've managed to flush out enough of the toxins so it can't be fatal to your body, however your bloodstream has absorbed enough of the Slazocosine to make changes to your genetics and give you supernatural abilities."

"You mean like this?" Kori inquired as she held a lit fist aloft.

"Exactly," Dr. Roth replied. Her voice then changed from clipped to a gentler tone as she added, "sadly, you're not the first case we've had and I'm not sure if you'll be the last."

Kori furrowed her brow but was beaten by Richard in being the first to ask, "What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed, "At least twelve other teenagers if not more, have also been exposed to Slazocosine yet their bodies' reactions were different." She exhaled before continuing. "My daughter was one of them. The toxin affected her mentally. Now she has precognition and telekinesis; abilities as a scientist I thought were fraudulent."

"Is she alright?"Richard asked.

"My daughter is fine. She spends time with the other affected teenagers. Perhaps you'll meet them later."

"What about my parents?" Kori asked, worry creeping into her voice.

Dr. Roth grimaced, "Well, you see Kori, the thing is that this toxin has always affected children. It was designed to target them and—"

"Wait, children were experimented on like they were animals?!" Kori yelled, completely outraged.

"Yes."

"Dr. Roth, if you don't mind me asking," Richard began, " how is it that you know so much about Slazocosine and its history?"

The physician sighed, "I know because my father was one of the toxin's creators, my ex-husband one of the men who attacked and kidnapped the teenagers." Neither teenager present responded.

After an uncomfortable silence Kori asked quietly, "Does this mean that my parents are going to die?"

Dr. Roth opened her mouth to answer when the door slammed open revealing an extremely panicked nurse. "Dr. Roth!" She cried, "It's Mr. Anders, something's gone terribly wrong!"

"What happened?!" She demanded. After a fleeting glance back at Kori who had gone pale and slumped against her friend's shoulder, she snapped, "Never mind. Tell me on the way."

The oxygen in her lungs fled the moment Dr. Roth laid eyes on Mr. Anders. He was convulsing, his green eyes rolled back revealing red instead of white. The monitors surrounding him were going haywire. A colleague of Arella's, Dr. Hughes quickly reported, "The Slazocosine is killing him. His body is deteriorating, _melting_ from the inside out."

"I don't understand," cried the nurse, "How could the radiation levels be affecting this man so seriously, yet not affect the children?"

Gathering her wits despite the chaos around her, Dr. Roth commanded, "I need the OR cleared _stat_."

Dr. Hughes shook his head, "Didn't you hear what I just said Dr. Roth? Mr. Anders is deteriorating from the inside out. His death is imminent."

Arella looked at him sharply, her blue-black hair whipping her face as she turned to him. "I just came from speaking with his daughter Dr. Hughes. She is concerned, I refuse to go back to her room with a tragedy as news."

Dr. Hughes's lined face softened slightly as he said, "Arella, this is radiation poisoning we are dealing here. There is nothing more we can do for this man. You know that as well as I. Because his daughter is a victim we'll break the news gently."

Deflated, Arella gave a weak smirk. "Just don't tell the Chief of surgery, she'll have a fit for our lax in emotional protocol."

Yes! Finally an update! Hope you guys like it! Don't judge too harshly on anything please. Oh, do I have ideas for this fic!

Read and review please!

Starry


	6. Peer Meditation

* * *

An Unending Promise

I don't own Teen Titans

I dedicate this chapter to Ultimate Ninja RobStar Fan for encouraging me to return to this story. I also dedicate this chapter to ThSamurai simply for being one of the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been over a year since I've written for this story! I am so sorry! Writer's block and school are only part of the trials and tribulations an author goes through. I hope this chapter is somewhat worth it to you guys. And I used meditation instead of mediation on purpose.

* * *

Chapter 6: Peer Meditation

"As it stood for six years, the Jump City Arena proudly housed championships and Olympic trials. Owned by the Anders family, the Arena quickly became a landmark on Jump City's map. Tragically, a gas leak turned into what could have proven to be a disastrous fire had it not been for the courage of the Anders daughter Kori and newcomer, the hero and vigilante of Gotham City Robin. Police have stated that there was a gas leak coming from a punctured pipe that started the fire. There is an ongoing investigation into who or what could have possibly punctured the pipe."

The camera then panned from the close-up of the charred Jump City Arena, to a brunette female reporter who had one hand clutching a microphone, another touching an unseen earpiece. Her brow furrowed as she listened to an invisible voice feeding her newfound facts on the report at hand. She looked into the camera and said:

"I've just received breaking news; one of the victims, whose name has not been disclosed to the press at this time has been reported as being in stable condition. Mrs. Anders and her husband were both caught in the fire; Mrs. Anders has been reported as being in serious condition. Sadly Mr. Anders succumbed to his injuries and smoke inhalation, passing away earlier this evening. There is yet to be word on the conditions and whereabouts of the Anders children but we'll keep you posted hourly."

As the camera returned to the anchor man and woman in the news studio, Richard shut off the television. He sighed before looking over at Kori who was staring at the ceiling glassy-eyed with unshed tears that refused fall from her dull, unblinking emerald eyes. She lay limply in the hospital bed, her aura making her seem like a porcelain doll that had fallen from her perch and shattered. The only sign of life was the breathing that she could barely keep from becoming heaving sobs. Richard inched his arm away from hers, afraid the merest brush of skin would cause her to lose her barely composed persona.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should say anything, internally cursing himself for questioning it. When his parents had died, Kori was at his side within a matter of seconds, pulling him into a comforting hug. Yet Richard supposed it was due to his upbringing by not only prestigious and immensely wealthy Bruce Wayne but the Batman as well who wasn't necessarily known for emotional outreach and warmth. When it came to one's grief, the Dark Knight had a natural tendency to give him space, shifting uncomfortably on occasion.

Richard watched Kori wondering how she'd react to either a comforting embrace or him leaving to give her some time to grieve in peace. He looked to the door and started to slide off her bed when she yanked him back to her side clinging to his form. "Don't leave me!" She half shrieked, half sobbed as she finally let the tears fall from her eyes, her shoulders heaving. Richard silently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Half an hour passed as Kori cried. During that time a nurse came in, inquiring if the girl in mourning required a sedative, seeing the heart monitor beep wildly in response to the hammering of Kori's heart. Richard had frowned and shook his head, knowing letting her sink into a state of darkness and isolation was the last thing she needed.

Or so he thought.

"Please," she began in a very quiet, shaky voice that was thick with tears. "I n-need you to leave. I-I-I would like to b-be a-a-a…." Here, she choked back a sob before continuing, "Lone for a little bit." Richard hesitated before getting up to leave. "I am sorry for pushing you away like this," she whispered, "But I need some time to myself."

Richard gave her a gentle smile, "I understand Kori, you're not pushing me away."

When Richard quietly closed the door behind him, Kori let out a huge gust of air before sinking back onto her hospital bed returning to staring blankly at the textured ceiling. Now that she was alone, she allowed for the memories of hours earlier to wash over her.

Richard had taken it upon himself to distract Kori from going into an emotional overload due to worrying about her father's condition. He told her about the years spent in Gotham after his parents' lives had tragically been taken away. Richard was adopted shortly after their funeral by multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne. Kori frowned softly to herself. She had seen pictures of the wealthy man in magazines many times. Indeed Richard did share identical features with the man, piercing cerulean eyes and unruly black hair. But she wondered if the polished man depicted on the magazines glossy cover shared in her best friend's carefree, gentle and loyal manner.

When she watched Richard grin as he talked of a girl named Barbara, Kori was surprised to feel a flicker of anger and slight resentment flare in her chest. She wasn't jealous of this strange girl….was she? Kori unobtrusively flexed her fingers glancing down at them, checking to make sure there wasn't any green light coming to life for she had quickly learned the after affect of this Slazocosine drug was triggered because of her emotions, particularly anger.

As Richard began to describe his moments spent with the butler of Wayne Manor, a British man whom Richard came to revere as his grandfather figure, there was a knock on the door. Kori had called the person in. The door revealed Dr. Roth looking exhausted. There was a slight hunch in her posture, heaviness in her breath. There appeared to be slight wrinkles around her eyes neither teenager had spotted earlier. Dr. Roth seemed to have aged in a matter of moments. What was most striking to Kori was the overwhelming grief in her violet eyes.

Kori had known that as a doctor, Dr. Roth was required to keep her emotions in check. Yet she surmised it was because Dr. Roth was a mother who had a daughter who was in the same boat, so to speak, Kori herself was in that caused for her emotions to leak into her eyes. As doctor and patient locked eyes Kori knew right away her father was gone.

She heard her heart monitor bleat wildly as her breathing turned into gasps of hyperventilation. Richard had snatched her hand and squeezed it, pulling her close and trying to soothe her with words of comfort. At first she wanted to fight him off and make him let her have her tantrum, but both grief and pain that lanced through her chest caused by an irregular flow of oxygen in her lungs forced Kori to collapse onto Richard who continued to try and comfort her but all she could feel was an emptiness.

As Kori thought back to earlier that day, she realized she had barely processed Dr. Roth's words on what had happened to her father. But now that she was alone, the words were able to sink in. Dr. Roth's words now rang through her mind in a vicious cycle with absolutely no means of stopping. _"I'm so sorry Kori. We were too late. There was nothing we could've done. As much as it pains me to say this; your father's death was inevitable."_

_Too late… _

_Nothing could be done…_

_Death…inevitable…_

Kori shook her head, it seemed impossible. The thought of her father, the man who in Kori's eyes always held the same veneration as Superman, as dead was unconceivable. Death was permanent, Kori didn't have the option of hitting the rewind button to try and stop her father from dying. There was only the stop button, not even the precious choice of being able to switch places with him. Richard had never gotten those choices either.

She remembered Dr. Roth mentioning that this was a government created drug meant for super enhancement on the body, the bodies of teenagers and children specifically. A bitter chuckle burst from her lips. How typical, the government being responsible for someone's misery. She tried picturing them, sharp suits, smug grins. Despite seeing cold, hardened eyes, their faces were a dark blur. These were the people responsible for Kori never being able to see her father's warm smile again or hear him call out words of encouragement to her if she fell from the uneven bars. They are the reason why the light in Mark Ander's eyes would be forever extinguished.

Kori felt anger begin to wash through her veins. She felt the unfamiliar heat at rise into her eyes and fingertips. Instead of shying away from the strange fire, she welcomed it. She wanted justice, she wanted nothing more than to bring down those responsible for taking away a life and for using teenagers like herself as part of their sick, twisted games. As blazing emerald exploded into her vision, Kori felt her lips pull back over her teeth as a snarl began in her throat and quickly built up into a roar, expelling the inferno from within.

* * *

Richard sighed as he leaned his arm and forehead against a vending machine which provided the only source of light in the visitor lounge for the sky had quickly become overcast, small droplets of water clinging to the glass panes. Briefly Richard wondered if one of the teenagers who had been exposed to the Slazocosine like Kori had been caused the sudden change in the weather.

_Kori…_Richard winced. He could hardly imagine what she was feeling right now despite having the heartrending knowledge of having family being ripped from you. They were two different people, he and Kori. Though she had tried to keep it bottled in, Richard knew Kori wore her emotions on her sleeve and was glad for it personally. He didn't want his best friend to start retreating into herself the way he normally did whenever something drastic occurred.

He clenched his hand into a fist and was about to let his Robin persona take over so he could begin to search for clues in piecing together the mystery he had before him when he hesitated. As Robin, he tended to glean his information from within the shadows, yet Richard didn't want to leave Kori alone in her time of grief. Especially when the time would come for her to tell the rest of her family what happened to her father.

"Loss in the family?" A monotonous voice spoke out causing Richard to jump, instantly feeling chagrin. Would Robin have been so easily caught off guard? He mentally shrugged, supposing it could happen. Robin, after all was human, not a machine in spite of almost becoming one as a result of being Batman's protégé.

He spun around, surprised to see a near mirror image of Dr. Roth looking at him with a bored, yet slightly intrigued expression on her face. She was slight, and very pale with shadowed violet eyes. The same blue-black hair that the doctor had hung around her face. His eyes widened in curiosity as the girl's own eyes took on a white glow fleetingly before returning to their natural violet color. Richard swore his mind tingled as the girl stared at him.

"No," she said, answering her own question. "There has been a death, but not in your family."

"I-I take it you're Dr. Roth's daughter?" Richard inquired.

"Raven," The girl answered simply. "My mother feels that if she tells my story to new victims who had been exposed to the drug, they will feel less like freaks and know they won't be alone. I'm not the most social person on the planet," she stated bluntly. "There are other people like me who will be willing to be buddies with you however."

"I wasn't affected by the Slazocosine," Richard pointed out.

"Who said that takes away your right to meet the others? I know it was your friend Kori Anders who had been affected, but that doesn't mean you have to shy away from us. We're not necessarily a bunch of sideshow freaks."

A sudden buzzing filled the room. Richard's sharp and well trained eyes caught the sight of a fly carelessly flitting around the room before landing on the wall to his left. He heard Raven sigh as she rolled her eyes before walking over to the fly. It was then that Richard noted in surprise, the fly was green.

"Not necessarily sideshow freaks except for one," Raven corrected under her breath. She looked at the green fly. "Come down from there Garfield and say 'hello'."

Instantly the fly let go of the wall, the six legs becoming two rather spindly ones. The thorax and abdomen stretched into a lean torso, a head popping up, the antennae and wings vanishing. The transformation happened within a span of seconds. The boy who was at least a head shorter and still maintained the green color on his body whined, "Aw come on Rae! You know I hate that name! And there are plenty of kids who are freakier than me."

"You don't call me Rae, and I won't call you Garfield," Raven said dismissing the "freak show" jab. Turning to Richard Raven said, "This is Garfield Logan, or as he prefers to be called, Beastboy."

"Dude," Beastboy greeted amicably. "So what brings you to the home sweet home of Jump City's teenage population otherwise known as this hospital?"

Richard saw Raven shoot Beastboy a bewildered look as he answered, "My friend's a patient here." Raising his own eyebrow he asked, "I thought being a literal fly on the wall would've given you the advantage of knowing that."

"Nah, I wasn't exactly paying attention, just having fun flying around."

Richard glanced at Raven, expecting her to make some remark about Beastboy not paying attention. After only spending approximately ten minutes with them, Richard felt as if he could already read and memorize the behavioral patterns of the two people before him. Robin, of course, never ceased his work, even as he focused on passing for Richard Grayson, a normal civilian. Though given his experience as Robin and being around Kori, Raven and Beastboy, did he even know what passed for normal anymore? Or had it ceased to exist?

Just as he was about to explain to Beastboy what had happened to Kori when Raven gasped, her eyes glowing a brilliant, sparking white. "A vision," Beastboy whispered.

As quickly as the vision came, it vanished, Raven's eyes returning to violet. She looked directly at Richard. "Kori's just put herself in serious jeopardy."

Richard gasped, once again he was prevented from speaking, this time by a blaring alarm. Through the open door he saw a team of doctors and nurses race down the hall. He turned to Raven desperation filtering in his eyes. "I need to get to her now!"

Raven nodded once before glancing at Beastboy, "You go on ahead." Beastboy morphed into a hummingbird and flitted away. Raven took Richard's arm and led him to the wall. "Trust me," she said, not once looking back at him. Her eyes once again took on the white glow as she pressed her hand against the wall. A black aura emanated from the flesh of her palm, spiraling outward. Before he had time to register what was happening, Richard was pulled into the pool of darkness. Within seconds he emerged not ten feet away from the crowd surrounding Kori's room. Richard noted the transportation experience was not unlike phasing through walls with Martian Manhunter or molecular phasing with the Flash during those rare joint missions with the Justice League.

Racing down the hallway, Richard nearly collided into Beastboy. The normally cheerful boy looked grim. "Dude, it is not looking good." Richard peered in a let out a strangled gasp. Kori was screaming, thrashing on her bed, surrounded by a ring of green flames. Her room, save for her bed and heart monitor was completely charred and smoke singed. As a doctor attempted to sedate her, the flames exploded outward, her body sent into convulsions.

"KORI!" Richard yelled, running toward her only to be stopped by a black force field hurled in front of him. He glared at Raven. "Let me in!" He growled.

"She could severely wound you if not kill you!" Raven warned.

"I don't care!" Richard snapped. "Let me through!" He heaved his shoulder against the force field. He shocked everyone by shattering it, stumbling over to Kori's side. He cringed away from the flames shielding his eyes. "Kori!" He shouted. "Kori, you have to snap out of this!" His efforts were to no avail. Desperate, he reached through the flames, ignoring the pain as the fire licked against his skin and sleeve. He grasped her hand. As soon as the contact was made, Kori's body gradually began to relax, the flames quickly dissipating. Her breathing slowed and her eyes lost their glow before rolling back into her head as her hand went limp. The heart monitor registered calm, normal beats.

Richard himself slumped to the ground, not quite sure how to process what happened, let alone today's events.

The occupants of both the room and hallway had been shocked into silence. Though no one was more stunned than Raven. _He broke through my shield_, she thought. No one breaks through my shield. Raven looked at Richard whom had collapsed, exhausted onto the floor. Was this strange boy harboring some sort of powerful manifestation of supernatural abilities? No, she hadn't been able to sense anything of the metaphysical kind emanating from his aura. _How far did I let my guard down?_ For the first time in such a long while, Raven was scared.

* * *

Okay, first things first. I cannot write a news report to save my life. One of the many reasons I decided not to major in Journalism. Second, for those of you who didn't know, the Flash can speed up the molecules so that they blend together enabling him to slip through solid objects. Hope ya liked this chapter. I really hope the next one doesn't take me as long.


	7. Reality Welcomes You

An Unending Promise

Chapter 7: Reality Welcomes You

* * *

Kori frowned as she found herself facing a long, darkened hallway. She felt light and somewhat disconnected. A shiver ran down her spine. _Oh please don't tell me I've died. _She began to walk the hall's great length, eyes roaming the halls for signs of any lurking trouble. Another shiver. _If this is a dream, it definitely has the makings of a nightmare._

Kori soon came upon a lighted doorway, tension clenching her stomach as she peered around the corner. She was surprised to see the inside was that of a child's room. Toys, books and dolls were strewn about the carpeting. Two figures were perched upon a twin sized bed, more specifically the figures were a six year old version of herself and her father.

_Dad…_Kori fought to swallow the lump in her throat as she hastily brushed a tear from her cheek. There he was, healthy, comforting, and alive. He was reading _Beauty and the Beast_,one of Kori's favorite stories from childhood, her six-year old self snuggled into his side.

" 'I love you,' Belle whispered just as the last petal fell from the wilting rose." Hearing her father's voice, so warm, comforting and strong, all the while learning to accept that this was a mere memory for the fact was that her father had actually just died felt so surreal to Kori. She kept her breathing low and even, her body absolutely still for she feared that if she inhaled too loudly or moved even an inch, her memory would vanish as quickly as water slipping through fingers.

" 'The strangest thing began to happen,'" the memory of her father continued. " 'The Beast began to change! Large swirls of magic surround--" He cut off, his voice strangled by a horrific gurgling noise. Kori's past image vanishing, her present, real self was forced to watch as her father's eyes rolled in the back of his head, red orbs instead of white.

He thrashed, choking. Kori screamed as blood seemed to pour from every opening on her father's surface. As she watched him lay dying, smoke began to billow in, washing down the walls. Flames soon licking up the place.

Kori forced herself to calm down. _This is just a dream Kor, only a dream. But why do I feel so hot like this is real? _She screamed again when the flames swallowed her father and he vanished into the ether.

The flames remained, spreading until they became a massive wall. Kori began to back away, only to hit a wall herself. _This dream must be designed by my fears_, she deduced warily as the flames came even closer. _Come on Kori! Fight back!_

She barely managed to get a weak shower of emerald sparks to pour from her fingertips when the beginnings of a face's silhouette filtered in through the flames. It was a sinister visage, the eyes speaking of malicious deeds and held the promise of pain. The mouth cracked open, nearly splitting the face, sharp teeth leering at her. A voice, with a haunting baritone timbre rang out. "He had to die. He was a necessary sacrifice."

Only one word ran through her mind. Slade. The man responsible for her father's death.

Kori snapped.

The sweet fire of rage and the tantalizing flavor of desire for vengeance swept through her and just like last time, Kori welcomed it. Her body tensed, ready to spring, emerald light exploding across her vision. A snarl ripped through her throat as she leaped toward the face, arms outstretched, fingers curled, determined to find a neck.

Kori became focused on playing a very lethal game of cat and mouse. Search and destroy her father's murderer, slowly and painfully. She summoned the green fire to her fists, ready to pummel the flames that held Slade's face when a desperate voice cried out to her.

"Kori, stop! Please, stop!"

_Why should I?_ She growled.

"Kori! Stop it! Stop! Calm down! You don't want to do this!"

Kori looked at the flames, still poised to attack. She worked to think rationally. The voice, which was decidedly a young male's, was begging her to cease her attack against Slade. She frowned, still thinking.

_That voice...Richard?_ What was he doing here? Wait...the hospital. The hospital! She was there as a patient, because of the fire at the arena! This...this was just a dream. How could she have been so stupid to lose hindsight of that?

The more she rationalized about what was happening, the easier it was for Kori to relax her stance. Calm suffused and eased her tense muscles. Her eyes fell closed as she took deep, calming breaths, not noticing the flames dissipating.

Richard's voice returned. "Good girl Kori," he praised in a gentle tone. "Now come on back. Wake up Kori, you don't belong in the realm of dreams."

Kori frowned. Wake up? After all that? _You make it sound so easy Richard._ She remembered the slight fear that tinged his voice not a few seconds ago. _Okay, Kori, you can do this_, she coached herself. _Just let go of fantasy and take a hold of reality. Now, open your eyes…_

* * *

Kori groaned when the feeling of weight and pain returned to her nerves. She shifted, trying to get comfortable, only realizing that she could hardly move at all. "What the…?" She muttered.

"Hey." Kori turned toward the water logged sound. Richard was standing next to her bed, a weak smile on his face, relief flooding his cerulean eyes. He briefly brushed his fingers through her bangs, before reaching down to grasp her hand. "You're awake."

She inwardly frowned at the quiet of his voice before replying, "I heard. I don't know how, I thought I was in a deep, unconscious state." Her uncertainty turned into irritation as she wriggled, "Richard, why am I bound to the bed?" Concern turned into worry as worry radiated from her best friend.

Richard bit his lip. "I don't know how to explain it well, but one minute you were resting, fighting off a fever, when the next thing everyone knew, you were tossing and turning, screaming something about Slade. I'm guessing that your desire to avenge your father's murder helped your subconscious create a 'semi-physical' manifestation of Slade. From there your rage took over and you went ballistic."

Richard became grim. "Kori, you-you flew up from the bed," when the word "flew" passed from his lips, she knew he meant literally. "A-and started choking an orderly. You were squeezing the life out of him."

Kori felt the numbing sensation that had touched her when she learned of her father's death wash over her. She stared at the ceiling, only the sound of "oh", quietly uttered, escaping her lips. Silence reigned throughout the room for a few moments before Kori asked, "Was I sedated? How long have I been fighting the fever?" She eyed Richard's clothes with slightly accusing eyes, not appreciating her lack of freedom.

"You'd been coming in and out of a feverish daze for about three days," Richard responded. "The attack was about two hours ago." He smiled reassuringly. "You weren't sedated. I don't know how, but," Richard hesitated, blushing. "When I told you to calm down, you did. That was when you heard me while unconscious. It happened once before, before you had started fighting the fever. You had gone into a frenzy then too."

Kori didn't say anything for a moment, processing what Richard had told her before letting out a short, weak laugh. "Oh dear, it seems that I'll be needing to rely on you as my emotional bodyguard."

Richard returned the grin. "Isn't that the job description of best friend?"

Kori nodded, then frowned. "Uh, Richard? How did you get in the first time? I really can't imagine the doctors being so lax about letting friends and family into the room under such circumstances."

"Like hell I'd let them stop me from trying to help you," Richard replied firmly. "Danger be damned."

Kori laughed, the smile quickly fading when she realized her curiosity hadn't been satiated. "Richard…" She began hesitantly. "Do you have any idea what's become of the rest of my family?"

Equally hesitant, Richard refused to look Kori in the eye as he carefully chose his words. "Koma and Ryan are staying at your aunt's place. She brings them by as often as possible. Koma pretty much went into catatonic shock when she found out what had happened to you and your parents. She'll be glad to see you're awake and stable," he added hastily when he caught the stricken look on Kori's face.

"Ryan doesn't understand what's going on, he just knows his mother and sister are in the hospital healing from their 'big boo-boos'." He couldn't help the grin that had worked onto his face when thinking about the child's innocence. He became serious once more.

"Your dad was cremated. It was all they could do with his body after the autopsy. They're waiting for you to get out of the hospital before having the funeral."

Kori fought back tears as she nodded. "And what of my mom?"

Richard sighed, "Her condition isn't fatal, however she's slipped into a coma."

Kori nodded again. She let her hair sweep forward to give her some privacy as she wept briefly. Once she had regained her composure, she looked up at Richard and smiling sheepishly asked, "Can we get someone in here to free me?"

Within moments Dr. Roth arrived, a teenage girl who looked to be her replica in tow.

"Hey Raven," Richard greeted the girl who responded with a curt nod, the bewildered look in her eyes not going unnoticed by both Richard and Kori. Her mother went over to Kori and began to unbuckle the straps that were binding the girl down.

"It's good to see you stable, both mentally and physically," Dr. Roth told Kori.

Kori grinned, "It feels good to be sitting up." Her smile wavered. "What happened to that orderly?"

"He's fine," the doctor replied. "He was shaken for a while, but will be alright."

Kori bit her lip, considering her next question. "Is it…is it all right for me to go see my mom?"

Dr. Roth nodded. "Yes, I believe that will be fine." She turned to Richard. "Can you escort Miss Anders to see her mother, Mr. Grayson? I would do it, but I have other patients to attend to."

"No problem, Dr. Roth." Richard replied.

The physician turned to Raven. "Will you go with them as well, Raven?"

The girl nodded. "Sure, mom."

Kori arched an eyebrow. She turned to Richard who was helping her out of bed, keeping a firm arm around her waist preventing her from swaying and mouthed, _"Mom?" _

"Yes, I'm Dr. Roth's daughter." Kori jumped at the sound of Raven's voice. "Raven Roth. Nice to meet you Kori. How are you doing?"

Kori swallowed. "Considering all that's been going on these past few days, I'm going to have to question you about your definition of 'how I am doing.' I've lost my home, my father was murdered, my mother is in a coma and thanks to these 'superpowers' of mine, I nearly killed an employee in this hospital!" She leaned against Richard, burying her face in his shoulder.

Raven's voice was surprisingly soothing. "I know, I've heard and seen what's happened to you. But you don't need to worry. Did my mother tell you about this group of teenagers that were also affected by Slazocosine?"

Kori nodded, her head still against Richard's shoulder.

"I'm one of those teenagers. The others are waiting to meet you. We're one big support group and along with your friend Richard, we'll be able to help you."

"I don't want help," Kori said, her voice muffled. "I want justice!"

"I know," Raven replied. "We all do. But right now, let's go see your mom."

* * *

As the teenagers walked through the hospital's halls, Kori felt Richard slip his hand into hers and gripped it comfortingly. She noticed something was off about his skin. Holding up his hand, she noticed it was wrapped in cloth bandages. She frowned. "What happened?"

Richard blushed. "When you were being affected by the green fire the first time, I reached through the flames and grabbed your hand to calm you down."

Kori stroked his bandaged hand and murmured, "I'm sorry." She gripped his hand, " I will learn to control this. You will never be hurt by me again." Inwardly, she sighed. _When I awoke, I didn't expect this. Reality certainly welcomes you._

* * *

Thanks goes to Emily Snow15 for inspiration on this chapter and ThSamurai for letting me use the chapter title oh so long ago.


End file.
